Overture
by melti
Summary: Yagami Raito spends his school night hacking into the NPA and solving their many cases. But this time, he comes in contact with the mysterious Falcon. Takagi Fujimaru suspects his classmate Raito. Crossover-fic.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note or Bloody Monday in any of their various forms. This is a work of fiction, merely for entertainment purposes and there is no way I'm making money off of this.

Anyways, hope you like this little drabble-ish oneshot!~

* * *

><p>The familiar sound of a keyboard typing. The white glow of the computer screen. The lonely bark of a dog.<p>

All familiar. All too normal. All too easy.

Raito leaned back in his computer chair and stretched his arms and shoulders. He yawned heavily, body tired and cramped, but he was proud of his skills and the fruits of his labor.

Raito had just hacked into the NPA's files, yet again, and figured out the case of some mad rapist, who was still on the loose, still corrupting the streets and tainting young innocent women. He cracked the case, collected all the evidence, (which pointed to a no-name business man) and sent it all to the NPA while using a non traceable e-mail address.

The boy smirked in victory.

Way too easy.

Raito yawned into his hand again before flicking his eyes to his digital clock.

10:22

_'Ahh…he still had time.'_

With that thought, the high school student straightened up in his seat and cracked his knuckles. It was time to unravel yet another case.

Raito enjoyed the game: sneaking into one of the most guarded systems in all of Japan and stealing the information. He used that information to do good, to help rid the world of evil, to do justice.

It was a wonderful feeling, pleasurable even, and he couldn't stop himself. Nothing compared to using his great intellect and sharp perception to succeed in what adult specialists failed to do.

To do their _job_.

Raito smiled to himself and proceeded to click on another file, the glow of the monitor reflecting in his eyes.

But suddenly, a beeping noise from his computer forced him to look at the screen curiously and intently. Raito straightened up in his seat-spine straight- and he narrowed his amber eyes.

His eyes widened.

On his screen was the picture of a Falcon.

* * *

><p>Takagi Fujimaru yawned before munching on some rice crackers his sister had brought home from the supermarket. He leaned back in his seat and stretched like a cat, satisfied at the sharp <em>crack<em> that came from the movement. He grinned lazily, sleepily, before straightening his posture and peering at the laptop screen currently in front of him.

Someone was hacking into the NPA agency. His father had mentioned it while he was talking to someone on the phone, and the teenager couldn't help but overhear. Curiosity had gotten the best of him. . .not that he minded.

No one beat him at hacking.

And so, with a determined glint in his eyes, Fujimaru proceeded to type away at his keyboard, satisfied when a new window popped up on his screen.

Bingo.

* * *

><p>Raito was furious.<p>

Who was this Falcon guy with the childish logo?

He almost seethed in rage, but he calmed himself. Now was not the time to react irrationally; this mysterious person could be working for the NPA for all he knew, or he could be another criminal, terrorist even.

With his jaw set, Raito smirked.

Let's do this.

* * *

><p>Fujimaru was idly sucking on a straw when he paused in his daydreaming. A window popped up on the bottom left corner of his screen.<p>

Oh...?

He's got a fighter here.

The hacker threw the ruined straw into the trash bin before turning in his seat and pushing his chair closer to the desk in order to better examine his laptop screen. He cracked both his knuckles and his neck, a small smile perched upon his lips. He stretched out the kinks in the joints. His eyes were still pinned on his laptop.

Fujimaru looked at the little window in curiosity. The codes and numbers turned into messages and words that deciphered themselves in his mind.

With a determined nod to himself, the Falcon decided to fight back. Quickly and with skilled, practiced fingers, the high school student entered a series of codes and combinations before sitting back comfortably in his computer chair.

After looking over his work, Fujimaru took a huge gulp from the drink on his desk before yawning into his hand. With one last look at his laptop, the teen left his room to clean his glass, computer chair spinning innocently from the action, and numbers glaring brightly from the screen.

The window on the left corner of his laptop was frozen.

* * *

><p>Raito couldn't believe this.<p>

He had been beaten, defeated. The young man did seethe this time, air rushing out erratically, his amber eyes narrowed and his fists clenched tight.

Raito needed to clear his head.

_'Don't act irrationally. Think this through and observe the situation.'_

He logged himself out, pushed away from his computer and trotted downstairs to get a drink. On the way down, he saw Sayu, who waved at him happily despite being only two feet away. He gave her a look and responded with his usual greeting before retrieving a glass and filling it up with tap water.

He downed the glass in a matter of seconds before slamming it onto the counter.

This was unacceptable.

* * *

><p>The next day at class, Raito was gazing at the teacher's chalk board. He wasn't absorbing any of the information. Rather, he was thinking about the previous night's incident. Raito knew he was intelligent, multitalented and clever, but he also knew he didn't specialize in the skill of hacking.<p>

For the first time in a long while, Raito thought about the lighter side of things.

The student placed his chin on his fist and looked outside, lost in his thoughts. Raito knew he preferred the part after he got the information. He liked to figure the case out, liked looking at the pieces of the puzzle and putting them together to paint the perfect picture, to find the answer to 'Who?' and 'How? Retrieving the necessary components was a skill he _needed _to learn, not wanted. Hacking wasn't something he should care to perfect. There were plenty of other ways to collect the necessary information and evidence.

Raito shouldn't be too worried about it…but why was he?

Yes, his pride was wounded, but some weird sense told him something else was wrong.

Raito moved his head to stare unseeingly out the classroom window. The old teacher's voice was an endless drone, pens against paper scratching loudly in the blurred background.

Then all of a sudden, something black fell from the sky.

Thinking it was a leaf of some sort, the genius paid it no mind. He tried to return his attention to the lecture, but his eyes kept tracing their gaze back to the mysterious black object.

Upon further inspection, he realized it was not a leaf, but a book. Rectangle in shape, clean and solid black. An elegant eyebrow arched up.

What was that thing?

* * *

><p>Yagami Raito always seemed to get on his nerves.<p>

Ever since freshman year, the other male carried himself with such pride and great sense of wellbeing, both teachers and students alike fawned over him and his charisma. It was rather annoying, Fujimaru thought, seeing through his façade and ulterior motives. Yet, at the same time, he respected him. He was intelligent, handsome, athletic, etcetera, etcetera: the perfect model student.

Fujimaru blew at the dark bangs that were currently in his line of sight and continued to take notes on the boring lecture.

When class finally let out, which signaled the end of the school day, Fujimaru remained seated as his peers quickly pushed out the desks in their haste to leave the classroom.

However, his eyes were pinned on the Yagami kid. He seemed to be acting strange. The hacker's eyes narrowed as the model student briskly left the classroom.

* * *

><p>That night, Yagami Raito killed a man using the Death Note.<p>

That night, Takagi Fujimaru dropped the juice box he was sipping on, eyes never straying from the news channel.

That night, Fujimaru realized that something felt wrong.

* * *

><p>Months later, Kira rose to power.<p>

A few months after that, the Falcon began working with someone called "L."

/The End./

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> This was supposed to be mutli-chaptered, but I got out of the fandoms. Maybe in the future I'll make oneshots in this crossover universe. ^^ Who knows?

Reviews are appreciated, like always!


End file.
